Conflict in Tokyo
by Ofthekey
Summary: Por lo que se ve, robar un avión a un ejercito y salir impune no era tan fácil como Saito Hiraga pensaba mientras volvía a su hogar después de tanto tiempo.
1. Prólogo: LLegada y sorpresa

**Prólogo: Llegada y sorpresa**

Saito había vuelto al hogar donde él se crió junto su esposa, Louise. Él estaba muy nervioso, ya que sería la primera vez que vería a su familia en mucho tiempo. Louise miraba a su marido con unos ojos que inspiraban confianza, aunque de lejos se veía que ella estaba igual de nerviosa, ya que iba a conocer por primera vez a su familia, y de alguna manera tendrían que explicar todo lo que ha pasado, que ella, desde un principio, al ver el mundo en el que Saito se había criado, veía difícil que su madre se creyera su historia. Saito picó al timbre, en el que encima se veía escrito el nombre de su familia, Hiraga.

"¿Sí?¿Diga?" decía una voz desde el timbre.

"Esto… mamá, soy yo…" dijo Saito. Su nerviosismo se notaba a metros de distancia.

De repente la puerta se abrió de un golpe y una mujer muy alterada salió de él a abrazarle.

"SAAIITOO, ¿DE VERDAD ERES TUU?" Decía la señora "Y yo que pensaba que lo de las noticias no podía ser verdad… ooh… Saito…"

"¿Noticias? ¿A qué te refieres mamá?"

Louise miraba la escena callada, observando detenidamente aquella mujer con pinta de cuarentona. Tenía el pelo negro, lacio, recogido con un moño. Iva con un pijama tapado por un delantal y unos zapatos de andar por casa. De la casa, se oía un sonido extraño, como una persona hablando sola.

"Justamente ahora tengo el televisor encendido, entra y míralo por ti mismo, que justamente tenemos que hablar de eso… y aparte, necesito saber quién es esa chica que has traido contigo".

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, y con esto concluye el primer capítulo xD siento que sea tan corto, pero prometo que el segundo será más largo :3 También es mi primer fic, no seais muy duros onegai uu y bueeno, espero que os guste la historia… intentaré escribir una vez por semana, porque entre instituto y todo eso... pero como se acerca semana santa escribiré más a menudo y si os gusta pues estaré más motivada para escribir más, jejeje :B Bueno dejad vuestros reviews please (oh, que pro ha sonado xD)_

_¿Que será lo que les espera a Saito y Louise sobre la noticia en televisión?_

_¿Cómo se lo montarán para contarle a la madre de Saito que están casados y vienen de otro mundo?_

_¿Tendrán algún enemigo en el pacifico mundo de Saito?_


	2. Noticias y conflictos

¡Buenas, gente! Bueno, hoy comenzamos con el capítulo uno, en el que veremos cómo se desenvolverá la historia con el F-16 y los primeros actos de los enemigos a los que se tendrán que enfrentar. Zero no Tsukaima ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Los derechos son de sus respectivos creadores (aunque creo que eso ya se sabe.. xD)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: Noticias y conflictos<strong>

_Ayer, a las 12.00 del pasado sábado, un joven de unos 17 años se ha colado en la base aérea del ejército japonés, y sin problema alguno, robó un jet F-16 y voló con él al eclipse solar que se efectuaba en ese momento. No se sabe cómo, pero algunas fuentes y cámaras de seguridad del lugar dicen que éste llegó, abrió un hangar y se dispuso a volar, aun sabiendo que éste tenía misiles y otros prototipos peligrosos. También nos informan que el mismo sujeto que robó este avión podría ser la persona que denunciaron hace algunos meses que había desaparecido, Saito Hiraga, y que podría haberse sentido obligado a robar éste artefacto. Los altos cargos del ejército están haciendo una búsqueda exhaustiva para buscar y encontrar al joven de pelo negro, sudadera azul y tejanos, o en su defecto al secuestrador que le ha obligado a cometer ese acto. Sin más preámbulos, éste hecho ha afectado gravemente al años ha ejército japonés, causando un gran revuelo entre el pueblo, alegando que si un simple joven de 17 años ha podido robar un avión de estas características, no tienen el suficiente poder como para proteger su país y que los fondos que se están utilizando están siendo brutalmente malgastados por los altos mandos. También, muchas fuentes nos confirman haber visto el chico, con una niña en brazos en medio de la calle a través de un portal que apareció de la nada. Les seguiremos informando después de la publicidad._

Lentamente, Saito se levantó y apagó el televisor con un botón. Acto seguido se sentó en el suelo y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

"¿Saito… que quiere decir esa caja extraña con "_robar_" un avión? ¡Tú no has hecho nada malo! Simplemente viniste con aquella cosa para salvar Halkeginia, ¿acaso eso es malo? ¿No decías que en tu mundo siempre reinaba la paz? ¡Los que roban son los que hacen cosas malas con lo que han robado! Estoy segura que si explicas detalladamente todo lo ocurrido, no te ocurrirá nada, ya que siempre estás hablando bien de éste sitio, y a mi me gusta mucho estar aquí, así que…

"Louise… en ese sentido tienes razón, pero eso no quita que he robado un avión, y aquí esas cosas se las toman muy en serio. Y si les digo a los jueces, o quien sea, ¿qué les voy a decir?¿Que he robado un avión para poder salvar otro mundo de un dragón gigante que amenazaba con destruirlo, volé con él hacia un eclipse, lo estrellé contra ese dragón, y ahora algo en lo que se han gastado millones de yenes no es más que chatarra que se ha quedado en otro mundo?¿Tú crees acaso que alguien nos creería?

"¡Y por qué no te iban a creer! Al fin y al cabo es la verdad." Decía ella cada vez más enfadada.

La señora Hiraga estaba mirando aquella discusión, que para ella, no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Según lo que escuchaba, era verdad que su hijo, que pensaba que nunca había roto un plato, había robado un avión al ejército. De repente sonó el timbre. Eran los soldados del ejército, que habían venido a ver si la madre sabía algo de todo esto.

"Saito, ¿pero se puede saber que has hecho? Decía su madre al ver aquel escenario.

"Mamá, no te metas en ésta discusión." Saito estaba cada vez más nervioso.

"SABEMOS QUE ESTÁ EN CASA SEÑORA HIRAGA, ABRA LA PUERTA"

Los tres se quedaron absolutamente callados. Saito cogió la mano a Louise y subió al segundo piso, mientras le hacía señas a su madre para que les escondiera o algo. Louise no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero simplemente le siguió a su habitación. Era bastante pequeña para los dos, ya que aparte, estaba bastante desordenada a causa del paso del tiempo. No entraba a penas la luz así que Louise fue a abrir la persiana, pero él cogió su mano.

"Será mejor que no te muevas si no quieres que nos descubran"

"¿Pero se puede saber que está pasando, Saito? ¡Esto es muy extraño! ¿Quiénes són esos que hay fuera? ¿Por qué tenemos que escondernos de ellos?

"Te he dicho que estés quieta, y guarda silencio".

De mientras, la madre de Saito estaba hablando con el soldado del ejército que había en la puerta.

"Mire señora, no sabemos lo que está pasando, pero es necesaria su colaboración. ¿Usted sabe la de problemas que nos está ocasionando su hijo, tanto a usted, como a mi, como a toda Japón por su culpa?

"Escuche, usted sabe que mi hijo desapareció hace unos meses, así que no sé a qué viene ahora con que ha robado un avión, así que disculpe" decía la señora Hiraga mientras cerraba la puerta de golpe.

Saito subió un poco la persiana y pudo ver como los soldados se alejaban de su casa, aunque alguien todavía más terrible se acercaba a su casa. Saito se estaba agachando en el suelo, cabizbajo. No sabía que hacer, y todo lo que estaba pasando se le hacía grande para él. Al fin y al cabo, por lo que se ve, se le hacía más fácil pelear contra dragones mitológicos y cosas que antes de llegar a Halkeginia no sabía ni que existían, que enfrentarse al ejército, a su familia, y a un furioso padre que estaba a punto de entrar por la puerta.

"Minako, ¿que está pasando aquí?" decía un hombre con una voz grave, de unos 40 o 50 años de edad.

"Takagi... es sobre Saito..."

"¡No me digas que los incompetentes perros del ejército Japonés al fin han encontrado alguna cosa! Yo que pensaba que eran unos vagos que nunca hacian nada..."

"Verás... no es exactamente eso pero..."

* * *

><p>Saito escuchaba pacientemente la conversación de sus padres apoyado en la escalera que da al segundo piso. Louise estaba sentada a su lado, esperando a que él hiciera alguna cosa. La verdad, ella no se pensaba que su vida en el mundo se Saito iva a ser... de alguna manera... tan complicada. Al principio le gustó mucho la idea. Se lo pasaba muy bien, y aquella <em>crepe, <em>como la llamaba Saito, estaba deliciosa. Y todo parecía tan fascinante, tan nuevo para ella... Y de repente, cuando se disponía a conocer la familia de su esposo, llegan unos hombres llamados "ejercito" y lo estropean todo. Personalmente, a ella no le daban miedo. Sólo eran unos hombres con uniforme, y estaba acostumbrada a ver gente con muchos galardones y títulos, y gente bien vestida, ya que su padre siempre iva con ropa muy elegante. Pero en cambio su marido estaba apoyado en el suelo, con cara de preocupación. ¿Tan peligrosos eran esos hombres?

"SAITO, BAJA AHORA MISMO" decía el hombre de unos 40 o 50 años de edad, que parecía ser el padre de Saito. Ya era de noche, así que se supuso que volvió después de una jornada de trabajo.

Saito bajó lentamente las escaleras, cabizbajo. Le hizo señas a Louise para que se quedara en su lugar.

"¿Se puede saber que está pasando, Saito? ¿Porqué tengo a los idiotas del ejercito en mi casa? ¿Porqué tu madre dice que te has traido a una chica de no-se-donde? ¿Porqué sales en las noticias? ¡RESPONDE A ALGO CARAY!" Takagi Hiraga, el padre de Saito, se le veía de bien lejos que estaba enfadado.

"Takagi... tranquilízate un poco... que acaba de regresar después de tanto tiempo..." decía Minako Hiraga, su mujer.

De repente, un mechón rosa que se podía ver desde arriba de la escalera asomó. El señor Hiraga se dió cuenta de ello. Supuso que era la mujer que Minako le dijo hace poco. Después de verla, se quedó un rato en silencio, se sentó en el sofá del comedor, y empezó a reflexionar sobre ello, y de paso, se tranquilizó un poco.

"Veamos, Saito... ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ HACES CON TU VIDA? ¿TE DAS CUENTA DE LO PREOCUPADOS QUE ESTÁBAMOS O QUÉ?

Saito permanecía en silencio, de pié, delante de sus padres, ya que no sabía exactamente que decir... Si decía la verdad, sobre que había estado en otro mundo, peleando contra golems, dragones, magos malvados y nobles idiotas, que ha estado en islas y barcos flotantes, que ha luchado solo contra un ejército y una elfa le ha salvado, que se ha casado y con un portal mágico han llegado a este mundo, pero que antes se han enfrentado a un dragón de 10 metros y para derrotarlo ha robado un avión y se ha metido en un eclipse solar... Hasta para él, que lo ha vivido todo, le parecía demasiado absurdo. Mientras él pensaba y pensaba, Louise empezó a bajar por las escaleras, ya que pensaba que aquel era el momento más oportuno.

"D-d-disculpen las molestias, p-p-pero..." las palabras costaban de salir, en boca de Louise "p-p-pero yo me llamo L-l-louise y..."

"Ve al grano, chiquilla, quien eres y qué quieres" decía Takagi

"P-pues soy Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière, una noble de Tristain, y puede que usted sea el padre de Saito, o me da igual quien sea, ¿pero usted cree que le puede hablar así o qué? ¿No es su hijo? ¿No le añoraba? ¿No hacia meses que no le veía? Y cuando al fin vuelve no haces más que pegarle la bronca, ¿acaso no ves que está molesto? Y para que lo sepa, yo soy su esposa, y vinimos aquí justo para conocerle, a usted y a su madre, a conocer su mundo, pero creo que he desperdiciado el tiempo, al ver a un maleducado como usted hablando así. ¿ Acaso no le da vergüenza? ¡Con razón todo el mundo le tiene miedo!

Louise hablaba y sermoneaba al padre de Saito, mientras madre e hijo miraban la escena anonadados, sorprendidos, no sabían donde meterse. Ella hablaba y hablaba, puede ser que ni ella sabía lo que decía, pero era lo que hacía tiempo que quería decir, desde que llegó a Tokyo.

Al fin, Louise se calló y se sentó en el sofá. Takagi estaba callado, estupefacto, mirando como una niña tan pequeña podía tener tanto poder.

"Bueno... de momento ya se está haciendo tarde... así que será mejor que nos vayamos todos a dormir y mañana ya pensaremos alguna cosa, ya que esos sujetos volverán a por vosotros. Te haremos un espacio en la habitación de Saito, o si no os apretáis un poco en su cama, que si sois marido y mujer no os debe importar, ¿no? Y bueno... te daré algún pijama de Saito también para dormir y... y bueno..." decía Takagi "bienvenidos a Tokyo".

Minako, Louise y Saito al fin podian respirar tranquilos. Por lo que se be, la bronca de Louise dio resultado.

Louise se puso un pijama azul de Saito para dormir. Le iba un poco grande, pero a su vez era muy cómodo y calentito. Como dijo Takagi, no había espacio suficiente en el suelo para hacerle una cama a Louise, ya que todo estaba muy desordenado y la habitación era bastante pequeña, pero dijo que si mañana se limpiaba todo un poco habría espacio para una cama más. Era la una de la mañana, y entre el viaje y todo eso, la peculiar pareja tenía mucho sueño, así que Saito hizo un hueco en la cama para Louise y cuando se dispusieron a dormir Saito le susurró un _"Gracias"_ a su esposa.

"Gracias por protegerme, Louise"

"Perro estúpido, en teoria tendría que ser al revés, ¿no? Espero que no se repita, baka.

Saito hizo una pequeña sonrisa, la besó en la mejilla, y se durmió, en su primera noche en Tokyo.

* * *

><p><em>¡Y se acabó! Bueno, ya hemos empezado la trama del avión y la primera intervención del ejercito... Un capítulo un poco más largo, tampoco en exceso, pero bueno xD Aquí teneis el cap semanal y espero que os guste :3<em>

_¿Cómo se habrán tomado los padres de Saito que él esté casado?_

_¿Qué hará el ejército cuando descubra que Saito está en Tokyo?_

_¿Aparecerá algún nuevo rostro conocido que ayudará a la pareja en su aventura?_


	3. Pasado y futuro

_¡Buenas, gente! Bueno, hoy comenzamos con el capítulo dos, en el que veremos nuevos personajes, nuevas situaciones y nuevos movimientos de ejército. Zero no Tsukaima ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Los derechos son de sus respectivos creadores (aunque creo que eso ya se sabe... xD)_

**Capítulo 2: Pasado y futuro**

Saito se despertó. Era muy temprano, posiblemente las cuatro o las cinco de la mañana. Se levantó de la cama con cuidado de no despertar a una bella Louise que estaba durmiendo profundamente. Se le veía una sonrisa en su rosto, así que el supuso que estaba soñando con alguna cosa feliz, así que él, inconscientemente, sonrió también. Bajó las escaleras y de repente escuchó el sonido de unas palomitas de maíz que estaban petando en el microondas. Saito extrañado fue a la cocina y vio que alguien estaba haciendo palomitas, como bien había pensado. ¿Quién iba a hacer palomitas a las cuatro de la mañana?

"Vaya Saito, no te había oído. ¿Te he despertado?" Era Takagi Hiraga, el padre de Saito

"N-no… papá… Solo me había levantado a beber agua" Decía Saito abriendo la nevera para coger una botella.

"Esa chica… Louise… ¿era en serio todo lo que decía?

El silencio reinó durante unos segundos. Saito se sirvió un poco de agua y bebió.

"No tienes por qué creértelo si no quieres. Sólo tenemos que evitar a la gente que va tras nosotros y no hace falta que nos ayudes. Tampoco me has ayudado mucho en mi vida, tampoco" decía Saito en tono serio.

"Pero en serio Saito… ¿Robaste? ¿Por qué?

"Tenía que salvar a la gente que había hecho tantas cosas por mí… Yo no soy como tú, papá, que cuando las cosas se ponen feas lo que haces es marcharte a cualquier bar a olvidarlo todo, y cuando vuelves borracho ya no hay quien te soporte y haces como que no ha pasado nada. Yo no soy como tú, por mucho que quieras pensar que es así."

De repente, una nueva persona se unió a la conversación, una mujer de unos 40 o 50 años apareció de detrás de la puerta de la cocina.

"¿Ya os estáis peleando otra vez?" Como no, era Minako, la madre de Saito. "Takagi, por qué no le dices lo preocupado que estabas cuando te enteraste que había desaparecido Saito, que incluso dejaste el alcohol para buscarle y…"

"Mamá, da igual, no te esfuerces" decía Takagi "éste niño es demasiado tonto como para saber todo lo que nos ha hecho pasar este atontado"

"¡Takagi! No le hables así al niño hombre."

Ahora sus padres eran los que se estaban peleando, y enfatizando la palabra _niño. _A ojos de sus padres, no era más que un simple niño que había hecho mal una cosa, y eso le hacia sentirse horriblemente mal.

"Mamá… no te preocupes, mañana buscaremos alguna pensión o algo, para que Louise pueda estar en Japón una temporada en unas mínimas condiciones, ya que todo esto está pasando por mi culpa… intentaremos irnos lo más pronto posible de aquí, ya que somos una molestia."

"Saito…" decía la mujer.

La luz de la luna que pasaba a través de unas cortinas se hacía cada vez más intensa. Brillaba con una intensidad que no parecía de ese mundo.

"Mamá, seguramente, por si lo quieres saber, iré a casa de Aoko Miyakawa, ya sabes, la amiga que tenía aquella posada y… bueno supongo que me hará algún precio especial" Saito recordó que desde que llegó a Tokyo solo había visitado a sus padres y aprovechando que Aoko tenía una posada podría visitarla, ya que era una amiga de la infancia muy querida para él.

Y así fue como Louise se despertó a las nueve de la mañana y vio a Saito preparando una maleta. En la maleta habían camisetas, pantalones y algunas prendas que su madre le había prestado para Louise, aunque seguramente le iría un poco grande.

"Saito… ¿Qué estás haciendo?" Decía, mientras bostezaba.

"Nos vamos a la posada de alguien de confianza, Louise. Aquí no nos podemos quedar."

"¿Eh? ¿Acaso esto viene a que ayer me peleé con tu padre o… o…"

"No, Louise. Simplemente tenemos que irnos de aquí. No quiero molestar más a mis padres, y tienes que conocer bien mi mundo. Ya que si regresamos a Halkeginia tendremos que decirles todo lo que hemos visto, ¿no?

"¿Y no podemos simplemente regresar ahora? Con mi magia podemos volver cuando queramos, podemos volver cuando las cosas se hayan calmado y…

Es verdad. Saito no había pensado en eso, que podían regresar. Pero para él, entonces, sería darse por vencido, y eso no le gusta. Se prometió a si mismo nunca darse por vencido. Puede que pareciera algo egoísta, pero no quería llevar a Louise de vuelta a Halkeginia, posiblemente por el simple hecho que sabía que en Tokyo solo podía estar con él, ya que era la única persona que conocía, y en cierto modo le gustaba. Así que simplemente, ante la pregunta de Louise, se calló y cerró la maleta. La pareja se despidió de los Hiraga y se fue a la posada de Aoko. De mientras, en un hangar de Tokyo, se investigaba si había alguna pista sobre la desaparición de su jet.

"Coronel, lo único que hay son las marcas de las ruedas del avión, y las cámaras de vigilancia muestran como el chabal llegaba, se producía una especie de luz, y se fue volando como si nada." Dijo uno de los soldados

"En eso tienes razón, pero… un momento, ¿has dicho una especie de Luz?" el coronel Miyakawa no se había fijado en que había una luz extraña proveniente del chico. "Pues es cierto que hay una luz…"

"Y no solo eso, lo más extraño es que lo hizo volar, sin más, después aquel brillo" decía uno de sus subordinados "y no solo eso, días después, algunos testigos identificaron al ladrón como un joven de sudadera azul y blanca, que pasaba a través de una puerta abierta en medio de la calle."

"Habrá que ir otra vez al hogar de los Hiraga" dijo el coronel "algo no anda bien"

"Pero coronel, ya hemos ido antes y no hemos encontrado nada. Además, ya lleva muchos días sin ir por su casa, sería mejor que fuera a descansar."

"Sí… hace tiempo que no veo a mi hija y mi mujer más de una vez me ha llamado diciendo que volviera algún día… Pero no quiero que abandonéis el caso mientras no estoy"

"Entendido"

* * *

><p>"¡SAITO! ¿De verdad eres tú? ¡Cuánto tiempo oh, dios mio!" Aoko Miyakawa estaba abrazando fuertemente a Saito. Parecía que él moriría de tanto estrangulamiento.<p>

"M-miyakawa… Cuánto tiempo…" Saito le brindó una sonrisa, casi sin aire.

"Pero no te quedes ahí fuera hombre. Pasa, pasa. Que eres casi de la familia. ¡Estábamos PREOCUPADÍSIMOS por ti! ¿Qué te ha pasado?" Al fin soltó a Saito de sus garras.

Aoko Miyakawa era una chica muy parecida a Siesta. Tenía unos ojos azules y un cabello negro que le llegaba a los hombros, pero ella tenía el pelo algo rizado. Por un momento Louise pensó que habían ido a visitar algún pariente suyo, cosa que no le acabó de gustar. Iba vestida con unos tejanos medio rotos y una camiseta de tirantes. Aoko, de repente, sintió la presencia de dos ojos más que la estaban observando como un detective.

"Esto… Saito, ¿No me presentarás a tu compañera? ¿Viene contigo? ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Acaso te fuiste con ella? Espera… ¿A qué viene esta repentina visita?"

"De momento, Miyakawa, déjanos quedarnos un tiempo en la posada de tu familia mientras buscamos otro sitio para vivir."

Aoko miró al suelo, pensativa. Era su amigo de la infancia, así que no había más remedio. Dejó pasar a Louise y Saito y un enorme patio se abrió ante ellos. Tenía un lago donde peces de colores se podían ver a través del agua, y al final de todo del camino se podía ver una mansión, que desde fuera parecía bastante acogedora. Al llegar al recibidor, Aoko les dio una llave y los llevó a una habitación en el ático que estaba completamente vacía, salvo por una cama, un armario y una bombilla que colgaba del techo.

"Por ahora estamos llenos y no tenemos otras habitaciones, pero puedo os puedo dejar esta habitación gratuita. Antes la usábamos como almacén, y está un poco sucia, pero eso se arregla limpiando un poco y ya está." Decía mientras cogía la maleta de Saito y la guardaba en el armario. "Por ahora vamos a cenar"

Para Saito, aquella habitación estaba bien, pero para Louise… Miraba esa habitación con desprecio. ¡Esa no era la habitación de un noble! Le recordó a la Posada de las Hadas de su mundo… Solo esperaba no tener que trabajar con un rídiculo traje sirviendo a estúpidos plebeyos que solo querían alcohol y ver pechos de mujeres.

"¡SAITO! ¿De verdad eres tú? ¡Cuánto tiempo oh, dios mío!" La historia se repetía con la madre de Aoko, Hitomi Miyakawa. Saito iba a morir de tantos apretones. "Y… ¿quién es la chica? Aoko, sabes que no puedes molestar a los huéspedes, que tienen sus propias vidas.

"¡Yo vengo con Saito!" Louise gritó sin pensárselo dos veces. El silencio reinó unos segundos.

"Esto… Miyakawa, señora, esta es Louise, mi esposa" El silencio se hizo más eterno que antes.

Aoko miró al suelo. Tenía los ojos llorosos y le dolió en el pecho. La Sra. Miyakawa miró la escena y antes que decir cualquier cosa, prefirió ir a la cocina a traer la cena.

"Sentimos venir sin avisar… pero necesitamos escondernos aquí un rato" Finalmente, fue Saito el que rompió el silencio.

"¿Por lo de televisión?" Aoko también abrió la boca "Todavía recuerdo que de pequeño, siempre que los mayores abusaban de mí, me protegías de todo malvado… ¿Alguna vez has pensado en tu futuro?

"¿Eh? ¿A qué viene eso ahora?

"¡TE HAS CASADO APENAS TENIENDO 18 AÑOS! ¿¡HAS PENSADO COMO PUEDE REPERCUTIR ESO EN TU VIDA! Y ENCIMA, SEGURO QUE LA CONOCES DE HACE DOS DÍAS, Y ROBAS UN AVIÓN Y… ¡PERO EN QUÉ COJONES ESTABAS PENSANDO!" Aoko ha explotado. Saito nunca la había visto en este estado y no sabía qué hacer.

Su madre trajo la cena y vio como su hija perdía la razón. Ella sabía que desde hace mucho, a Aoko le gustaba Saito, y el saber que se había casado le hizo mucho daño.

"H-hija, cálmate" La decía sujetando. Ella de mientras tiró un vaso al suelo y subió a su habitación.

Saito se quedó pensando en la frase de _alguna vez has pensado en tu futuro_. Era cierto, nunca había pensado en ello, solo sabía que quería estar siempre con Louise pero… Puede que en aquel aspecto tuviera razón.

En aquel momento, sin embargo, no sabían que un hombre muy galardonado se estaba dirigiendo a la posada Miyakawa.

* * *

><p><em>Y se acabó el cap 2 :D Umm... esto se empieza a poner interesante... Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros reviews, eso es lo que me ayuda a continuar con este fic*-* Además, para los fans de <span>Fullmetal Alchemist<span> he empezado una historia en torno a Riza Hawkeye ^^ Bueno, espero poder seguir escribiendo, porque cada vez tengo menos tiempo *llora* Bueno, dejad un review como siempre y nos vemos la semana que viene :3_

_¿Cómo repercutirá en la historia Aoko y su família?_

_¿Quién es el hombre que se acerca a la posada?_

_¿Que piensa Louise de la nueva situación que está viviendo? _


	4. Bienvenida y despedida

¡Buenas, gente! Bueno, hoy comenzamos con el capítulo tres, en el que veremos que ocurre con Saito, Louise Aoko y su familia. Lamento mucho haberme atrasado tanto con este capítulo pero estoy muy ocupada entre el instituto y otras cosas… Zero no Tsukaima ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: Bienvenida y despedida<strong>

Futuro… ¿Qué nos depararía el futuro? ¿Alegría? ¿Tristeza? ¿Dolor? ¿Felicidad? ¿La alegría de estar viviendo dentro de un sueño cumplido? Después de la pelea con Aoko, Saito subió también a su habitación, exhausto. Louise se quedó charlando con la Sra. Miyakawa.

"Y… ¿Desde cuándo conoces a Saito?" decía ella intentando mostrar una sonrisa.

"Pues… supongo que le conozco desde el día que Saito desapareció de este mundo…"

"¿Qué quieres decir con…?

De repente, un timbre sonó y Hitomi, la madre de Aoko, fue a abrir la puerta. Louise se quedó sentada tomando unas pastas que había traído la Sra. Miyakawa, pero no tenía hambre. De repente, pasó a la salita un hombre galardonado, con un gran sombrero, que iba de la mano de la Sra. Miyakawa.

"Vaya vaya… ¿Quién es esta muchacha?" dijo él.

"Es Louise… Acaba de llegar aquí y ahora estábamos hablando."

"¿És una nueva amiga de Aoko?

"También ha venido Saito después de tanto tiempo… se me hace tan raro verle aquí de nuevo…"

"Oh… Saito… ¿era un amigo de la infancia de Aoko verdad? La lástima es que no le llegué a conocer tampoco… ¿Dijiste que desapareció hace unos años y ella estaba muy deprimida no?"

"D-disculpe…" Louise al fin abrió la boca "¿usted es Ejercito? ¿Acaso va a castigar a Saito por salvarnos a todos…? ¿Acaso es tan malo lo que hizo?

"¿Qué estás contando, pequeña? ¿En qué lio se ha metido el niño este…? Un momento… ese nombre donde lo he oído antes…"

El coronel empezó a atar cabos. Claro, Saito fue el que había robado el avión y tenía que detenerle… Pero un momento, ¿había dicho aquella niña tan pequeña algo de _salvarnos a todos_? Cada vez entiende menos la situación.

De mientras, Aoko estaba llorando en su habitación, más bien dicho, sollozando.

"Ese Saito… Es idiota… Mira que casarse con esa tipeja, sabiendo que yo soy mucho mejor…" alguien abría la puerta. Era Saito.

"Aoko… he venido para hablar"

"Y de qué hay que hablar si se puede saber…"

"Tu reacción de hoy no ha sido normal, y lo sabes. Le he estado dando vueltas a lo que dijiste, y puede que sea verdad que no conozco a Louise desde hace tanto tiempo como te conozco a ti pero… Desde que me marché que fueron… ¿2 años tal vez? Y en esos dos años, he conocido a montones de gente, y me he enamorado de alguien muy especial. No sé si tú lo entenderás, pero en el sitio al que fui, no todo fue fácil, como tampoco creo que lo fuera aquí. También quería decirte acerca de mi futuro. Puede que sea verdad que no he pensado en mi futuro sobre de qué trabajaré, de que viviré o cómo montaré mi propia vida, pero sé que quiero estar con ella, aunque eso no te guste. Si después de todo eso quieres seguir enfadada adelante, pero eso no cambiarán las cosas."

En acabar de decir esto, Saito cerró la puerta y bajó al salón junto su esposa y se encontró a ella peleándose con otra persona. Cada vez gritaba más y más. Le recordó a la pelea que tubo Louise con su padre.

"¡ÉL NOS SALVÓ! ¿Se puede saber porqué quiere hacer eso? ¿Se puede saber por qué quieres alejarlo del mundo al que tanto le ha costado volver? Acaso no sabes lo mucho ha costado, después de todo lo que hemos hecho… Después de todo lo que hemos hecho…" Louise empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

"¡Louise!" Saito corrió hacia ella y la abrazó. "Tranquila Louise, todo está bien, yo estoy aquí" Entonces, Saito se giró y vio la persona que le estaba persiguiendo poco después de llegar a su casa. "Q-que hace usted aquí."

"Vivo aquí" dijo el coronel.

"¿Y el padre de Aoko? ¿Su padre biológico?"

"Hace 2 años sufrió un accidente. Y supongo que las cosas fueron tan rápido que…"

"Le entiendo bastante bien" Dijo mirando de reojo a Louise. "Ahora… ¿va a arrestarme o algo?"

"¡NO PUEDES DECIR ESO SAITO! ¿Qué pasará con tus padres, tu familia, que pasará… con Halkeginia?

"¿Halke…ginia? ¿Qué es eso?" Dijo la Sra. Miyakawa.

"Es el sitio dónde se podría decir que ha quedado el avión…" dijo Saito

"¿Y podemos verlo? ¿Puedes traerlo de vuelta?" el coronel habló con tono curioso. Quería saber qué era eso de Halkeginia.

Entonces, Louise se levantó y empezó a cantar un hechizo con su varita en alto. Saito se quedó sentado en un sofá. Sabía lo que pasaría, y que seguramente su destino era inevitable. Al escuchar tanto alboroto en la planta inferior, Aoko bajó las escaleras lentamente. De repente, una puerta verde se abrió en medio del salón y pudo ver como su padrastro y su madre entraban en aquel misterioso portal y pudo ver como desapareció poco después, junto Saito y Louise detrás suyo.

"¿Q-q-q-q-q-que… es… esto?" decía ella mientras veía la escena un poco alejada.

Fue corriendo al salón a ver si podía volver a abrir aquel portal que apareció y desapareció de la nada sin resultado. Al final, rompió a llorar después de no saber qué hacer. De mientras, en el mundo de Saito, Louise transportó a los Miyakawa al escenario de la pelea con el dragón legendario, que no había quedado nada más que en polvo y roca gris.

"¿Se puede saber que es esto…?" decía el coronel mientras inspeccionaba la zona.

"Era el dragón antiguo que amenazaba con destruir el mundo… con el que usé el jet para derrotarlo… y luego acabó todo así."

La Sra. Miyakawa estaba mirando el escenario. Una pradera verde que se extendía hasta donde llegaba la vista y un montón de grava y polvo en medio. Louise se mantenía en silencio. Durante un momento recordó todo lo que pasó en esta pradera.

"¿Podríamos quedarnos aquí unos días? Para investigar y explorar… Podría traer aquí a mis hombres y científicos. Certificar que hay vida en otros planetas y lugares que no son la tierra…" Dijo el coronel alzando la vista al cielo de las dos lunas. A Saito se le hacía muy nostálgico, aunque no había pasado tanto tiempo.

"Tendríamos que volver. Hemos dejado a Aoko sola… y pronto amanecerá y hay que preparar el almuerzo de los huéspedes y…" La Sra. Miyakawa no podía dejar de pensar en su hijita. "Habrá que decirle adiós."

"¿Pero podremos volver?" el Coronel se estaba portando como un niño de 5 años apasionado por un nuevo juguete que le habían comprado.

"La única manera por la cual podemos llegar aquí es mediante Louise. De momento volveremos todos a por Aoko, ya que hay un par de cosas que me gustaría hacer en Tokyo antes de regresar definitivamente aquí."

"¿Pero no te vas a quedar? ¿No tendrías que decirles a tus padres alguna cosa? ¿O visitar a otros familiares?" Hitomi estaba verdaderamente preocupada por Saito. Le gustaba que aoko estuviera feliz porque su amigo había vuelto.

"Lamentablemente no creo que nos podamos quedar a causa de todo el alboroto que hemos causado… además, aquí ya tenemos un hogar.

Y así, Louise, Saito y los Miyakawa regresaron a Tokyo a través de la _World door_ de Louise. Pero al regresar, una sorpresa muy inesperada llegó. La salita donde habían abierto la puerta en la que en teoría no había nadie, ahora estaba llena de policías, militares, periodistas, y en medio de todo eso, Aoko llorando desconsolada.

"Oh no…" dijo Saito.

* * *

><p><em>Finish! Lamento mucho haberme atrasado tanto... GOMENASAI TT pero he estado ocupadísima estos últimos días y no he tenido tiempo para escribir. Pero bueno, aquí he vuelto con el capítulo de la semana (un poco atrasado... t/t) u/u. De momento, he decidido darle ahora un aire misterioso al fic (adoro el misterio*-*) y espero que lo sigáis leyendo como hasta ahora ^^_

_¿Qué pasará ahora con Saito y Louise?_

_¿Qué piensa Aoko sobre todo lo que está pasando a su alrededor?_

_¿Cómo se las arreglaran todos para arreglar lo que pasará ahora?_


	5. Huída y secuestro

Hola a todos de nuevo :) Hoy volvemos en la posada de la familia Miyakawa en el que sabremos que ocurre ahora que tanto prensa, como ejercito y todos los vecinos sabían de sus extraños compañeros. Siento haber tardado tanto en publicar el capítulo, pero entre exámenes y otras cosas no he tenido tiempo para escribir D: pero ahora prometo que actualizaré mas a menudo ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4: Huída y secuestro<strong>

"SAITO, PAPÁ, MAMÁ" Aoko se abría paso entre la multitud para abrazar a sus conocidos dejando a Louise a un lado, cosa que a ella no le gustó.

"¿Este es el famoso Saito? ¿El que robó un avión y se fue de rositas?" Dijo un periodista

"Y el que antes de eso desapareció…" decía un cámara.

"Y también el que apareció en medio de una calle con una niña en brazos" Decía un militar.

Mientras el mar de gente se iba peleando para conseguir una primicia, Saito y sus compañeros fueron a gatas por el suelo de la habitación intentando llegar a la salida.

"EH. ¡SE ESCAPAN!" Dijo un soldado

"¡A POR ELLOS!" decían todos a la vez.

Louise corría de la mano de Saito mientras que los Miyakawa, juntamente con Aoko, les seguían detrás de él.

"¡¿Pero hija, como se te ocurre llamar a toda esta gente? ¿No sabes el lio en el que nos has metido ahora?" Decía el coronel Miyakawa disgustado.

"Pero… pero… es que os vi entrar en aquel portal y me entró miedo… y no sabía que hacer… y entonces llamé a la policía… y vino más y más gente… y yo no lo podía soportar… y… y…" Una lagrima se podía ver como resbalaba en su mejilla mientras corría con todas sus fuerzas para no ser atrapada por una marabunta con ganas de saber la verdad que escondía el asunto.

Se hizo el silencio en el grupo hasta que Louise tropezó con un bache que había en medio de la calzada e hizo un grito. Se podía ver claramente que tenía el pie inflamado. Posiblemente se había torcido el pie o algo parecido. Louise tenía un cuerpo muy frágil que podía ser magullado con cualquier cosa.

"T-tranquilos… Solo me he hecho un poco de daño… puedo continuar." Decía mientras apoyaba un pie, aunque su cara al hacer el gesto no decía lo mismo.

Todo el mundo estaba exhausto. Se habían alejado bastante de la muchedumbre pero optaron por meterse en un callejón que había cerca para descansar y mirarle el pie a Louise.

"En efecto. Al caerte supongo que no te apoyaste bien y un hueso se ha salido. Habría que ponerle un yeso o algo por el estilo y dejártelo así durante unos meses…" Decía el coronel.

"Señor Miyakawa, ahora no estamos para poner yesos ni paparruchas de esas. Nos están persiguiendo y estamos cansados de tanto correr. A este paso nos atraparán y…" Saito hablaba claramente hasta que alguien le interrumpió.

"Y qué, Saito. Qué pasa si nos atrapan. ¿Tan rápido se acaban las cosas en este mundo? Yo te tomaba por alguien más valiente y seguro de sí mismo. La impresión que me está dando ahora, es que te estás escondiendo como un niño que ha manchado las sabanas y sus padres le están persiguiendo para castigarle por lo que ha hecho. Puede que yo, cuando era pequeña, me escondía en un bote del jardín, pero luego afrontaba los problemas por muy duro que fuera. Saito… tú no eres así y yo lo sé…" Louise también hablaba claramente y sabía muy bien las palabras que tenía que usar.

Saito estaba apretando el puño a causa de su nerviosismo. Sabía que Louise tenía razón, y sabía que todo había acabado así por su culpa… Por su culpa… Todo ha acabado mal para la gente que quería. Papá y mamá estuvieron enfrascados con el ejercito una temporada, ocultando donde estaba su hijo.

"Louise… yo te traje aquí porque quería enseñarte un sitio. Un lugar que siempre he tenido guardado en mi corazón. Quería que supieras como era mi vida antes que tú llegaras. Pero veo que eso no va a poder ser…" decía

"Todavía podemos ir a ese lugar. Sólo tengo que abrir la _World Door,_ ¿no? Tú piensa en ese lugar, y yo te transportaré allí. Luego ya volveremos a Tristain, que seguro que todos nos echan de menos." Dijo Louise brindando su mejor sonrisa a Saito mientras le estrechaba la mano.

Así pues, cogió su varita y empezó a recitar un hechizo, el que transportaría a Saito, Louise y sus acompañantes a aquel lugar. Cuando de repente, una brecha de un color violeta saltó de la varita y eso hizo que Louise se desmayara sobre el suelo pedregoso.

"¡LOUISE! ¡LOUISE! ¡LOUISE QUE OCURRE!" decía Saito, desesperado.

Louise yacía en el suelo, desmayada. Al caer al suelo, se dio con una piedra y estaba perdiendo un poco de sangre.

"Hiraga, hay que ponerle algún vendaje para que pare la hemorragia." dijo el coronel aguantando la pelirrosa.

"Yo no quería que esto acabara así… Yo no quería que esto acabara así…" decía Aoko mientras sollozaba. Su madre estaba detrás dándole palmaditas para que se animara.

"ALLÍ ESTÁN. A POR ELLOS" dijo un guarda.

Saito cogió a Louise, la puso sobre sus hombros, y comenzó a correr, otra vez.

* * *

><p>"¿Aquí se acaba todo…?"<p>

Louise estaba sola en medio de un espacio blanco. En medio de la nada. Estaba sola y difícilmente se podía escuchar alguna cosa, aparte de sus pensamientos y sus pisadas. Se tocó la cabeza y pudo ver como había marcas de sangre en ella, cosa que le horrorizó.

"Pero como ha acabado todo así…" dijo sollozando "Saito…"

Finalmente se sentó a esperar. Alguna brisa, algún sonido, o que el caballero que tanto ama se presentara ante ella. Cualquier cosa servía. Pero nada aparecía. Ella estaba sola en un espacio blanco. Por decir algo, en la nada. ¿Cómo había llegado ella aquí? Hasta que de repente oyó a alguien. No sabía muy bien que decía, parecía que estaba… como llorando. Un poco asustada, fue a la fuente de aquellos llantos y allí vió a… ¿Saito? Fue corriendo feliz hacia él, pero a la vez extrañada, al ver que un hombre como él, lloraba desconsolado.

"Saito… ¿estás bien?" preguntó la pelirrosa.

"Louise… que pasaría si… ¿no nos volviéramos a ver nunca?"

_"¿Eh?"_

* * *

><p>"¡Está recobrando el sentido!" Aoko avisaba a sus compañeros de la noticia en voz baja.<p>

"Aw… ¿qué ha pasado?" dijo tocándose la cabeza. Notaba el tacto de unas vendas en ella. "Recuerdo que hice un hechizo para ir a un lugar pero…" un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte le impidió seguir hablando.

"Por el momento descansa. Ha sido un día muy largo." Decía el Sr. Miyakawa.

"¿D-donde está Saito?" preguntó Louise, extrañada al no verle en una habitación minúscula prácticamente a oscuras. "¿Y dónde estamos?"

"Estamos en un pequeño almacén cercano a nuestra casa." Dijo la Sra. Miyakawa. "Lo solemos usar nosotros para guardar viejos muebles que ya no usamos en la posada y ya de paso también había un botiquín de reserva y lo usamos para parar tu hemorragia."

"¿Hemo… qué? Decía la pelirrosa. Nunca había oído hablar de ello en Tristain. "¿Y Saito? ¿Dónde está Saito?

"Se fue solo no sabemos dónde. Pero tranquila, estará al llegar."

Pero aún así, eso no calmaba a nadie, y menos a Louise y Aoko.

* * *

><p><em>Y se acabó :D Lamento <strong>muchisimo<strong> no haber podido actualizar en tantas semanas, pero he estado muy ocupada con los exámenes finales y otras cosas que he estado haciendo... bueno, espero que os guste el capitulo y me dejéis un review como siempre ^^ También he escrito un nuevo ONE-SHOT sobre Tengen Toppa Gurren-Lagann. Para los fans de la serie, espero que lo leais tambien ^^_

_¿Dónde está Saito?_

_¿Qué ha sido de los periodistas, militares y otras personas que les perseguían?_

_¿Podrán llegar al lugar que quería que viese Louise antes de volver a Halkeginia?_


	6. Fidelidad y traición

_¡Y aquí llega el capítulo 5 al fin! Después de tantísimo tiempo, volveremos a ver las aventuras en Tokyo de esta pareja. Lamento muchísimo el retraso y agradezco mucho a toda esa gente que cada dia envía sus comentarios y me anima a seguir adelante con esta historia :D Sin más que añadir os dejo con el nuevo capítulo._

_Zero no Tsukaima ni sus personajes originales me pertenecen. R & R onegai :3_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5: Fidelidad y traición<strong>

"¿Louise, pero ya estás bien?" dijo la Sra. Miyakawa "¿Cómo tienes el tobillo?"

La chica se dio cuenta que tenía un montón de vendas sujetándole el pie al descubierto.

"S-s-sí… creo…" dijo intentando levantarse.

"Ahora no te puedes levantar, ¿estás loca?" dijo Aoko "Tu pié acabará más lastimado de lo que está si no te quedas quietecita por un rato"

"Pero… tengo que ir a buscar a Saito… tengo que salir de aquí" la pelirrosa hablaba claro.

"Él sabe donde estamos, es cuestión de tiempo que…" decía el Sr. Miyakawa para tranquilizarla.

De repente, un chico con el pelo negro y ojos azules apareció por la puerta, lleno de magulladuras y con otro chico, una estatura similar a la suya y con un aspecto extremadamente similar, le cogía por el brazo a mala gana lo tiró al suelo. Iba vestido con un traje similar al del coronel Miyakawa. Saito, justo después de tocar el suelo a causa del empujón fue a buscar a Louise, apoyada en unas cajas, con vendas tanto en la cabeza como en el pie, y corrió a abrazarla con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban.

"Muchas gracias por el informe de situación, coronel. Nos ha sido muy útil para encontrar vuestro paradero y poder atrapar esta rata inmunda." Dijo el hombre misterioso, de una edad muy parecida a la de Saito.

Todos miraron al Sr. Miyakawa, atónitos. La Sra. Miyakawa le miraba con unos ojos un tanto decepcionados. El coronel miró a su mujer con ojos de 'no tenía otra'.

"Bueno, ahora mismo están haciendo un examen exhaustivo del lugar, así que si fuera ustedes no me movía mucho, y si lo hacia lo haría… como un ninja de estos que están tan de moda, de esos que se mueven como un gato sin dueño que solo van en busca de comida." Dijo mirando a Saito abrazando a Louise todavía y preocupándose por su estado. "Solo te diré una cosa, Saito Hiraga"

Saito se giró hacia aquel hombre, con una mirada de odio infinito.

"La pradera ya no existe. Los girasoles se han marchitado y en su lugar han instalado un centro comercial, para ayudar a la economía del país." Dijo, con tono serio "Ya nada te queda allí. Y por ahora te dejaré marchar, pero ten en cuenta que si te vuelvo a ver por aquí, acabaremos la faena que hemos dejado a medias. Así que vuelve de donde hayas venido y desaparece de mi vista, maldito."

Dicho esto, el pelinegro misterioso se fue del almacén, le dijo algo al coronel a la oreja y este se fue con él, mientras le decía a Hitomi que le esperase en la posada. Louise miraba esto de una manera incrédula, no sabía cómo tratar con todo esto. De repente, notó algo en un bolsillo de su falda, pero decidió que sería mejor hacerlo cuando estuviera a solas.

"S-saito… ¿quién es…?" preguntó Aoko. "¿Y qué dice de una pradera?" Pensaba que sabía todo sobre él, aunque este parecía no ser el caso.

"Es… mi hermano mellizo." Dijo, con un tono de voz muy bajo "El idiota de mi hermano mellizo"

* * *

><p><em><span>Hace unas horas…<span>_

_Louise se había desmayado a causa de un golpe en la cabeza. Aoko y su familia estaban cansados de tanto correr. Saito se sentía extremadamente culpable por todo lo sucedido, así que decidió ir a dar una vuelta cuando ya se habían instalado en el almacen, cuando le pilló un grupo reducido de agentes que le atraparon nada más verle. Seguramente acabaría encarcelado o algo peor, pensó, pero Louise tenía razón. Tenía que aprender a dar la cara. En medio de aquellos dos o tres soldados, mientras le enmanillaron las manos un joven de un aspecto extremadamente parecido al suyo fue a hablarle. _

"_Hermanito… ¿cuánto tiempo sin vernos no?" dijo el hombre sin vacilar._

"_Hace tiempo que dejamos de ser hermanos, Kaito. Y sólo me llevas escasos minutos, tampoco soy un hermano tan pequeño." Dijo Saito con tono malhumorado._

"_¿Después de tanto tiempo sin vernos y me vienes con esas? Pensé que habías muerto o algo y ahora me vienen los de la tele diciendo que si has robado no-se-qué a no-se-quién. No te tomaba como uno de esos, hermanito" decía Kaito sin vacilar._

"_No me vuelvas a llamar hermano. Lo único que tenemos en común es nuestra sangre, nada más. Nos abandonaste a mamá, a papá y a mí en el momento que más necesitábamos estar unidos."_

"_¿Todavía piensas en la abuela? No te lo tomes así hombre. Aunque no hubiera pasado, yo me habría ido con el abuelo. Nuestra familia no se sostenía por ningún sitio y era cuestión de tiempo que todo se desmoronara, ¿no te das cuenta?" el hermano mellizo seguía hablando "Además, me han dicho que has traído a alguien de no-se-donde. Qué ganas tengo de conocer a una persona que miente tanto, y mira que tampoco tienes dinero como para enamorar a una mujer con ello. ¿Qué mentira le has soltado, pillín?"_

"_Déjame en paz. Yo no le he dicho nada a Louise."_

"_Vaya… con que se llama Louise… ¿Te has encandilado a una francesa? Creo que ya empiezo a ver por dónde va todo… En el fondo no somos tan diferentes, Saito. Lo que tú quieres es lo mismo que yo, verdad…"_

"_Cállate."_

"_Oh, el niño se está enfadando. ¿Qué diría la abuela si te viera en ese estado eh?"_

"_QUE TE CALLES DE UNA VEZ" _

_Saito se levantó y le propinó un fuerte puñetazo en la cara a Kaito. Los otros dos guardas fueron a rebajarle y le empezaron a pegar puntapiés, mientras Kaito contemplaba la escena._

"_Llévame donde están tus amiguitos y tu amiguita. ¿No crees que necesitan saber la verdad, imbécil?" Dijo Kaito mientras le propinó un puntapié._

"_No te lo pienso decir. Jamás. No mereces conocerla."_

_De pronto, el sonido de un Walkie-Talkie comenzó a sonar y una voz algo distorsionada comenzó a sonar describiendo la posición en la que su grupo se encontraba. Aunque sonara distorsionada, Saito sabía de quien era la voz._

"_Voy para allá." Dijo Kaito a través del Walkie. También susurró algo en voz baja pero Saito no lo llegó a escuchar. "Bueno, ¿vamos para allá?_

_Mientras Saito y Kaito iban hacia el punto acordado, el coronel Miyakawa puso cuidadosamente el Walkie junto a un papel en el bolsillo de la falda de Louise, mientras Aoko y su madre miraban a través de una rendija que había dejado la puerta para comprobar que nadie les había seguido._

* * *

><p>Ya en la noche cerrada, mientras Saito, Aoko y su madre dormían en una posada a las afueras de la ciudad, ya que la madre de Aoko y la dueña eran amigas y les dejó dormir allí, Louise se levantó sigilosamente para descubrir el contenido de su bolsillo. Lo que encontró fue un papel en el que había una fecha y una hora y un <em>Walkie-Talkie.<em> Se puso a buscar un reloj por recepción y descubrió que el papel describía la fecha de hoy y las 2 de la mañana, que lo iba a ser en unos minutos. Sin pensarlo mucho, la chica encendió el Walkie y esperó hasta la voz acordada. Cuando llegó una voz algo distorsionada comenzó a sonar.

"¿Eres la chica del pelo rosa verdad?" dijo "Si lo eres necesito que vengas lo antes posible a las afueras de Tokyo, cerca de una posada llamada _Cuisine_. Tendrías que saber unas cuantas cosas."

"¿Quién es usted?" dijo Louise algo asustada.

"Si vienes lo descubrirás."

Dicho esto, Louise salió de la posada algo asustada, que justamente era el lugar que le había dicho la voz misteriosa, y allí encontró a una figura muy parecida a la de Saito, casi igual.

* * *

><p><em>¡Y terminó! Lamento muchísimo haberme atrasado tanto con este capítulo, pero han ocurrido ciertas cosas últimamente y no he tenido demasiado tiempo a escribir (aparte que la inspiración no venía hacia mí). Pero al fin, después de casi un año sin escribir aquí vuelve Conflict in Tokyo con un nuevo personaje, el hermano de Saito, que será un personaje muy importante a partir de ahora, tanto él como el coronel Miyakawa.<em>

_¿Cómo se desenvolupará todo ahora que Kaito va a conocer a Louise?_

_¿Qué ocurrió entre Saito y Kaito?_

_¿Qué piensa Aoko de todo esto?_


	7. Preguntas y respuestas

_¡BUENAS DE NUEVO! Otra vez actualizando el fic, después de tantísimo tiempo xDD Algunas personas ya me dejaron comentarios del tipo "tuve que leérmelo desde el principio para acordarme de todo…" Ajjajajaj, normal x'DDDD Lamento muchísimo actualizar de esta manera tan extraña, pero entre una cosa y otra no tengo demasiado tiempo para escribir y siempre que digo de intentar volver a mi ritmo anterior, vuelvo a tardar 5 meses en actualizar… Lo normal vamos (Ocno.) Pero ahora sí, lo prometo, actualizaré más a menudo e intentaré que la gente que me sigue no tenga que leer la historia al completo cada vez que actualizo… Y dicho esto, ¡a leer!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6. Preguntas y respuestas.<strong>

"La verdad, no pensé que vendrías" dijo Kaito.

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó la pelirrosa.

"Vaya… vas directa al grano. Me gustas. Ahora comprendo por qué mi hermano te escogió a ti en vez de alguna pelandrusca de barrio." Respondió.

"¿Eres acaso hermano de Saito? Ni él ni su familia me comentaron nada al respecto…"

"Es por el simple hecho de ser una oveja negra que comenzaba a transformarse en lobo y prefirieron deshacerse de él."

"No entiendo…"

"Dicen las malas lenguas que puedes teletransportarte de alguna manera e intentaste ir a un lugar que quería Saito que vieras… ¿Me equivoco?" Kaito hablaba sin rodeos.

El silencio se hizo entre ellos dos durante unos minutos. Louise apartaba la mirada del joven con cabello negro y ojos verdes, la única diferencia claramente visible que tenían él y Saito.

"Tomaré tu silencio como una afirmación, pero debes saber una cosa. Si tienes alguna manera de regresar a Francia, o de donde sea, deberías irte ya. Tu pareja es un hombre muy peligroso ahora y quién sabe qué puede hacerte. Tú no sabes la de cosas que esa persona hizo en el pasado y lo mejor es que te mantengas alejada de él. Una chica bonita no debería estar con un besugo al que llamaba hermano."

"¡Saito no es ningún besugo! Vale que sea algo tonto, pero no me importa… Yo le amo y no me importa lo que haya hecho. Además, soy su esposa y debo estar con él en lo bueno y en lo malo."

"Pues entonces tendrás que estar preparada para lo peor. El que avisa no es traidor, tenlo en cuenta."

Dicho esto se fue en la bruma de la madrugada dejando a Louise sola en la entrada a la posada. Ya no se podía distinguir la sombra del militar que se alejaba.

* * *

><p>"Saito… Saito… estás despierto" decía Aoko en voz baja mientras daba palmadas en la espalda a Saito.<p>

"Sí… creo… ¿Qué quieres?" dijo él medio dormido.

"Sé que no es el mejor momento para preguntarlo pero… ¿Cómo os conocisteis Louise y tú? Sé que la conociste justo después de desaparecer pero… Me gustaría conocer la historia. Qué hiciste allí."

"Mmm… ¿Conoces Harry Potter verdad?"

"Pues claro, pero no sé que tiene que ver"

"Digamos que Louise es Harry, y ella necesita a un compañero, es decir, Hedwig, en este caso yo. Hace dos años aproximadamente, Louise me invocó y me llevó a un mundo en el que mi propósito no era nada más ni nada menos que ser su compañero eterno" le dijo enseñándole sus runas de Gandalfr "Estas runas son lo que nos une a Louise y a mí como mago y familiar. Al principio fue bastante difícil lidiar con ella. Me trataba como su criado personal, me trataba como un felpudo y me obligaba a dormir en el suelo pero… A medida que pasaba el tiempo, a raíz de un baile en el que comenzó a comportarse terriblemente linda, creo que fue en aquel momento donde comencé a experimentar cambios en mi forma de pensar. Me atrevería a decir que Louise experimentó algo parecido. Un día que fuimos a casa de sus padres me declaré. Estábamos en medio de una pelea, pero me salió así, sin más. Poco después Louise casi se me declaró, pero en aquellos momentos de guerra y destrucción en los que ella debía irse para hacer de señuelo, cosa que no podía permitir con una poción de sueño la dormí y me fui a la guerra a luchar contra 70.000 yo solo… y morí."

"¿Cómo que moriste? Pero si estás vivo ahora mismo… Eso es imposible… Y esta historia de Harry Potter es muy extraña"

"Eras tú la que quería que te explicara la historia… ¿Quieres que continúe o no?"

Ella asintió silenciosamente.

"Gracias a la espada legendaria que iba siempre conmigo, Derflinger, me teletransportó a un bosque donde una mitad-elfo me resucitó y volví con Louise. Después de eso comenzamos a juntarnos cada vez más y nuestro amor mutuo crecía cada vez más y más aunque muchas desgracias que después solucionamos se cruzaran en el camino. Comenzamos a vivir juntos pero poco después me raptaron unos elfos que me tuvieron prisionero. La mitad-elfa que me salvó hizo un contrato como el que hizo Louise conmigo y me convertí también en Lifdrasil, que si era utilizado agotaría mi vida. A causa de esto, y de una crisis acercándose, Louise me envió a través de la _World Door _a nuestro mundo, pero yo estaba desesperado. No podía vivir sin ella. Así que fue entonces cuando robé el avión, para ayudar a Louise y al lugar en el que estuve viviendo durante tanto tiempo que necesitaban mi ayuda. Y finalmente, cuando todo pasó, le pedí matrimonio y vinimos aquí para que os conociera y viera un lugar con el que quería reencontrarme pero… Nunca pensé que todo esto ocurriría."

"La quieres mucho verdad…"

"No podría vivir sin ella, te lo aseguro. Si le llegara a pasar algo, mi vida no tendría sentido."

Aoko mostró una pequeña sonrisa, aunque en su interior estaba destrozada.

"La verdad, esta historia es increíble… Todavía no sé si creérmelo o no."

"Tu madre podría decirte lo de _World Door_ si no me crees, pero tampoco tengo razones para mentir."

El silencio reinó durante unos pocos minutos. Durante ese tiempo, Aoko abrazó la espalda de Saito.

"Saito… aunque estés casado con una persona tan maravillosa… Quiero que sepas que te amo."

"Lo siento pero…"

"No debes sentirlo. Desde un principio ya lo sabía. Pero me conformo con que seamos amigos y nunca vuelvas a desaparecer como hiciste, pero… tengo una última duda."

"Pregunta."

"¿Qué querías enseñarle a…"

"¿Louise?" dijo Saito sorprendido "¿Qué haces despierta?" Se levantó inmediatamente "¿Ya puedes andar?"

"Sí… No te preocupes por eso… Pero tengo algo que preguntarte…"

Aoko se quedó mirando a la pareja desde su cama. Se sintió frustrada al no poder terminar su pregunta.

"¿A qué lugar querías que te llevara mientras nos perseguían? Porque creo que ya sé por qué el hechizo no funcionó…"

"No te preocupes por eso. Además, creo que es hora que te explique algo…"

"SAITO HIRAGA, MANOS ARRIBA. ESTÁ USTED DETENIDO. SABEMOS QUE ESTÁ ALLÍ SALGA CON LAS MANOS EN ALTO AHORA MISMO." Gritaron desde fuera del recinto.

"Mierda…"

La madre de Aoko se despertó a causa del ruido.

"Pensé que podríamos aguantar aquí más tiempo… Louise-chan, podrías usar aquel hechizo que nos enseñaste en casa, y volver a tu casa con Saito… Podéis volver cuando todo se haya enfriado un poco… No podemos correr eternamente."

"Comenzaré ahora mismo." Seguidamente comenzó a recitar el hechizo de _World Door_.

"Señora Miyakawa, muchísimas gracias por todo, de verdad." Dijo Saito.

"No te preocupes hombre, ya sabes que eres uno más de la familia, y la familia está para lo que sea." Dijo la señora Miyakawa.

"Saito, quiero ir contigo." Decía Aoko.

"¡Pero que tonterías dices! Tú debes quedarte aquí con tu madre!"

"Pero no quiero que desaparezcas de mi vida tan de repente como la última vez… Además, si quiero volver, ¿tu esposa puede hacer la magia esa otra vez no?

"Bueno… eso…" Saito estaba confuso.

"SAITO HIRAGA, VAMOS A ENTRAR AHORA MISMO POR LA FUERZA." Se comenzaron a escuchar escopetas cargándose y varias armas de fuego.

"Saito, la puerta está lista." Dijo Louise. Saito le agarró de la mano.

"Adiós, Aoko, Sra. Miyakawa."

"¡Saito, espera!" gritó Aoko.

La puerta desapareció dejando tras de sí a una madre sola en la noche y las fuerzas armadas sin un blanco al que disparar. Se llevaron a la Sra. Miyakawa para someterle a algunas preguntas de las que no pudieron sacar ninguna información sobre el paradero del fugitivo.

* * *

><p>"¿Saito-san? ¿Louise-san? Qué rápido han llegado. Y Louise-san, ¡que le ha ocurrido por dios!" Dijo Siesta, la jefa del cuerpo de limpieza de la mansión <em>des Orniéres<em>.

"Ocurrieron una serie de cosas y…" dijo Saito algo inseguro.

"Lo que sobretodo no esperaba era visita extranjera." Dijo mirando a una joven con pelo negro que estaba a unos pasos por detrás de la pareja, saludando con una mano.

* * *

><p><em>FIN. Bueno, Saito y Louise han vuelto a Halkeginia con alguien inesperado… Veamos como reacciona ante algo que es tan nuevo para ella. Lo dicho anteriormente, a partir de ahora, al ser verano, intentaré actualizar más a menudo :D He intentado terminar así la trama de la estancia de Saito y Louise en Tokyo, pero no penséis que termina aquí, porque robar un avión no es algo de lo que se salga impune y todavía pueden ocurrir muchas cosas en Halkeginia. R&amp;R please y nos vemos en el capítulo 7!<em>

_¿Qué hará Aoko en Halkeginia?_

_¿Qué hará la Sra. Miyakawa en Tokyo frente al ejercito armado?_

_¿Hará Kaito algún movimiento a partir de ahora?_


	8. Amor y odio

_Más de un año ya… Madre mía… Pero bueno, me he dignado a continuar con mi relato sobre las aventuras y desventuras de la peculiar pareja con un pequeño lemon, aviso, porque hacía mucho tiempo que quería escribir uno y no sabía cómo… Debo disculparme por todo el tiempo que ha pasado, pero mis estudios me tienen extremadamente ocupada y he tenido un bloqueo con la historia bastante importante. A estas alturas ya no prometeré nada de subir más frecuentemente porque no va a ser posible, sobre todo ahora que se aproximan los exámenes de acceso a la universidad. Muchas gracias a todos mis seguidores por los reviews, los favoritos y todo el amor recibido durante este largo período inactivo! Y sin más dilación, allá vamos :D_

**Capítulo 7. Amor y odio**

"¿A-a-a-Aoko? ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? ¡Debes volver ahora mismo a Toyko!" Dijo Saito algo enfadado a su amiga, que le miraba cabizbaja.

"Pero Saito… entiéndeme, hace mucho que no nos veíamos y… ¡quiero estar contigo!" Dijo ella al mismo tiempo que se abrazó a él.

Saito, instintivamente, miró a Louise, que estaba siendo examinada por Siesta para ver cómo estaban sus vendajes, para poder defenderse si su esposa iba a pensar lo que no era-

"¡Aoko suéltame! Ahora estoy casado y Louise tiene un temperamento muy malo… No lo sabes tú bien. Además, este no es lugar para ti, tu madre estará preocupada."

"P-p-pero Saito… Anda…" Se arrima más al pelinegro y de repente aparece la pelirosada, cojeando un poco y propinándole un puñetazo a Saito.

"¿Se puede saber qué haces, perro pervertido? Nunca vas a cambiar." Dijo una Louise algo enfadada. Sin embargo, el puñetazo que propinó no era tan fuerte como él se esperaba.

"Vamos Louise, debes descansar un rato". Saito soltó a Aoko y cogió a su esposa en brazos.

Mientras Saito y Louise se alejaban, Aoko susurró un "te odio", solo imperceptible para la maid que hasta hace poco estaba inspeccionando a Louise, Siesta.

"¿Le ocurre algo, Aoko-san?" Preguntó la sirvienta con su típico tono dulce.

"No… nada. Es simplemente que se me hace duro ver a Saito con esa. Es que soy su amiga de siempre y claro… Se me hace difícil. No creo que lo entiendas."

"La entiendo más de lo que cree. Yo misma estoy enamorada de Saito-san. Pero sin embargo, he aprendido a tolerar que él esté locamente enamorado de Louise-san y créame que más de una vez he intentado hacerle cambiar de opinión, pero ha sido imposible. Nosotras no tenemos nada que hacer." Explicó la maid.

"¿Y por qué trabajas para ellos? ¿No se te hace difícil convivir de ésta manera?

"Con solo ver a Saito-san sonreír ya me siento bien. Y con ella es imposible verle triste. Creo que yo nunca le he hecho tan feliz"

* * *

><p>"Saito…" dijo Louise tiernamente<p>

"Louise…" Responde él de la misma manera "¿Ya estás bien de los golpes?"

"Siesta me ha hecho un checkeo y me ha dicho que estoy bien. Pero aún no sé el porqué del fallo de mi magia… Pero tampoco ha sido como los fallos que solía cometer antes de saber que era portadora del vacío… ha sido algo diferente…"

"Es que el lugar al que quería llevarte ya no existe… Así que por eso ocurrió eso." Saito de repente se puso melancólico "Aahhh… es que parece que no pero he estado mucho tiempo fuera…"

"Saito… yo… lo siento…" dijo Louise entre sollozos

"¿Por qué?"

"No he sido más que una molestia… te arrebaté de tu hogar y ahora que vuelves te persiguen y te obligan a marcharte otra vez… Me pongo en tu lugar y no puedo evitar pensar lo duro que debe ser para ti y…" comienzan a car unas lágrimas por sus mejillas, que su marido apartará con el dedo

"No te sientas así… por favor…" dijo él, comenzando a sollozar al ver lo mal que lo pasaba su mujer al pensar en él. "Ahora este es mi hogar… Donde tú estés será mi hogar" dicho esto la besó profundamente en los labios, sin prisa, hasta que se separaron por la necesidad de respirar.

"Saito…" Solloza otra vez al separarse, pero inmediatamente después le agarra de la camisa y aproxima sus labios hacia él, uniéndolos otra vez y de la fuerza del beso acaban por caer en la cama, la chica encima de él.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenían tiempo para ellos solos y era algo que necesitaban. Antes de nada, Louise aplicó un hechizo a la puerta para que esta no se abriera pasara lo que pasara.

**Atención: inicio LIME**

Antes que se diera cuenta, su marido ya intentaba quitarle la camisa y poder tocar su suave y tersa piel. De la misma manera, Louise desabrochaba la chaqueta de su Chevalier y seguidamente la camiseta para poder admirar su torso desnudo y comenzar a acariciarlo. Saito estaba tan impaciente que sin más preámbulos se dio la vuelta para estar encima de Louise y se dispuso a dejarla en ropa interior, cosa que ella también hizo con los pantalones de su marido. Él necesitaba poseerla y sus instintos animales estaban a flor de piel al verla tal y como estaba, solo en ropa interior. Poco a poco le fue quitando el sujetador y se dispuso a tantear sus pechos, haciendo que ella gima un poco y murmure su nombre. Al hacerlo, sin saberlo, Louise había despertado al 100% la bestia que habita dentro de Saito.

Se acomodó en la cama y después de unas caricias y unos besos calenturientos de manera casi imperceptible Saito quitó la última pieza de ropa que le quedaba a Louise e hizo lo mismo con sus bóxers de la impaciencia. Louise vió su miembro palpitante y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Ya lo habían hecho antes, pero no podía evitarlo. Al ver la cara de su amada, Saito no puedo evitar excitarse aún más y penetró en ella de un golpe mientras le besaba el cuello, dejando algún que otro chupetón. Las caricias, los besos y las vibraciones que Louise sentía eran algo indescriptible y eso hacia inevitable una sarta de gemidos de tono elevado alabando a su marido. Saito estaba en plena faena, parecía una bestia insaciable en la cama y había alcanzado una gran velocidad. Su miembro estaba cada vez más dentro de ella y lo disfrutaba de sobremanera. Estaba al borde del clímax.

"L-l-l-l-Louise… yo… ya… no…" Dijo en medio del éxtasis

"Saito… yo también…" No pudo terminar su frase cuando sus fluídos ya estaban alrededor del miembro extremadamente erecto de Saito que también le hizo sucumbir dentro de ella.

Ambos gritaron al unisono el nombre del otro de manera tan elevada que casi se pudo escuchar en todo Orniéres, de la misma manera que Aoko, Siesta y la resta del servicio les escucharon.

Louise pudo sentir como el semen de Saito corría a través de sus piernas y su cuerpo y Saito notaba los fluidos de Louise alrededor de su pene al salir de ella y descansar un poco.

"Madre mía…" Fue lo único que pudo decir el pelinegro después de tan placentera experiencia. "Louise… te amo."

"Saito… yo también te…" Antes de pronunciar la última palabra Saito le dio otro beso, muy profundo y sensual, mientras a su vez los dedos del caballero jugueteaban con el clítoris de ella, haciéndola gemir otra vez. "¿Quieres hacerlo otra vez?" dijo Louise entre beso y beso.

Él no la dejaba contestar ya que tenía la necesidad de conectar su boca con la suya.

"Perro lujurioso… tú te lo has buscado" dicho esto se dio la vuelta y la muchacha comenzó a maniobrar con sus delicadas manos su miembro, arriba y abajo hasta que en un momento dado comenzó a lamerlo.

Saito gemía una y otra vez el nombre de su esposa mientras ésta le hacía una felación.

"Yo… necesito… otra vez… oohh… Louise…" Con una fuerza inhumana Saito agarró a Louise y la empotró contra la pared de su habitación, volviendo a introducirse dentro de ella y a los segundos, entrando en un orgasmo aún mayor que el de antes gracias a las maniobras anteriores de su esposa.

Él volvió a soltar sus fluídos dentro de ella y Louise volvió a derramar los suyos sobre Saito. Los dos cayeron al suelo del éxtasis. Saito se sentó en el suelo y Louise quedó sentada encima de él, aún dentro de ella. Las piernas de Louise abrazaban la espalda de Saito sin intención de dejarle marchar.

"Por el fundador…" Fue lo único que ella pudo decir después de tanto placer.

Saito se levantó agarrando a su esposa por el trasero desnudo y la llevó a la cama.

"Louise… por cosas como ésta, entre muchas otras, no me arrepiento de haberte conocido y de haberme enamorado de ti."

Finalmente se separó de ella, le dio un último beso en los labios y ambos desnudos descansaron sobre las mullidas almohadas.

**FIN LIME**

"Madre mía… hoy han sido especialmente ruidosos. Creo que ha superado incluso su primera vez" dijo la sirvienta con una voz bastante normal

"¿Tan frecuentemente lo hacen…?" dijo Aoko entre apenada y sorprendida. Nunca había tomado a Saito como alguien tan ruidoso y apasionado en la cama ya que en Tokyo, antes de irse a Halkeginia, se veía como alguien mas bien apático.

"Si yo te contara… las primeras veces incluso solía entrar después para entrometerme un poco, pero ahora Louise-san siempre hace un conjuro para que no entre nadie" Siesta, mientras tanto, servía algo de té a la invitada furtiva.

Las dos lunas brillaban intensamente en el momento en que todo el mundo se puso a dormir, a excepción de Aoko, cuya habitación permaneció con la luz encencida toda la noche al no poder conciliar el sueño.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, en Tokyo, la Sra. Miyakawa estaba siendo interrogada por Kaito, el mellizo de Saito, pero no llegaba a buen puerto y la dejaron en libertad. El coronel Miyakawa describía con pelos y señales todo lo que pudo ver del otro mundo y en lo que el avión se había estrellado.<p>

"Parece imposible de creer, lo sé, pero lo he visto con mis propios ojos. Cuando encontremos a la pelirosa si hace falta le obligaremos a abrir el portal otra vez y procederemos a investigar el lugar y si es necesario procederemos a la conquista" dijo el coronel.

"Pero señor, no sabemos qué tipo de tecnología hay entre la gente de ese universo. Tampoco es necesario proceder a una conquista de territorio." Dijo uno de los subordinados

"Si ofrecen resistencia yo no veo otra alternativa. Las investigaciones deben hacerse sí o sí. Después del robo del avión y los múltiples insultos recibidos, ¿No crees que volveríamos a rehacer nuestro honor si conseguimos un nuevo territorio anteriormente desconocido? ¡Seríamos como Cristóbal Colón al descubrir América!"

"Así se habla coronel Miyakawa… Y ya de paso así aprenderá mi hermanito a no tocar los juguetes de los demás…" Finalmente dijo Kaito, con un tono lúgubre. "Tenemos que recuperar los misiles experimentales que Saito robó y para ello necesitamos un nuevo campo de entrenamiento. Tal vez ese nuevo mundo sea lo que buscamos"

* * *

><p><em>¿Volverán Saito y Louise a Tokyo?<em>

_¿Intentará hacer algo Aoko para entrar en la vida de Saito otra vez?_

_¿Invadirá el ejército japonés Halkeginia?_


End file.
